Reconcile
by Essence of Soup
Summary: The council tried to kill him. They thought they succeeded. He lived, but at a cost. Now haunted by his sins, Naruto seeks out a new life, changing the paths of many as he befriends the unexpected, and dares the impossible, and seeks redemption.
1. Betrayal

Reconcile

Disclaimer: By no way, form or legal right do I own Naruto.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Chapter 1: Betrayal

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

The sun was just peeking over the hills of rice country as the boy entered the small town below Mt. Kakkazan. It was a tiny village, with only a few hundred members in the community, blissful and happy as they went about their everyday lives as children happily played with one another, something the boy momentarily longed for but stamp it out.

The boy had little time to enjoy this little land of peace. He ran through the trees at top speed, appearing as an orange blur against the soft green of the leaves. The thirteen-year-old boy soared through the sky, feeling the wind rush through his blonde hair, flowing freely without the restriction of his forehead protector. He had just entered left the mountains where he'd completed the next stage of the mission, and now, he only had to wait until nightfall to complete his mission.

He landed in a tree in the middle of the park, recovering from the drop, and swung around the branch with his hand and landed at the base of the tree. Naruto leaned forward, leaning his back against the bark, and smiled. He was finally on a mission again! And an A-rank solo one too!

Ever since the Sasuke retrieval mission, the council hadn't sent him on any missions, because they knew he used the demon fox chakra to fight him.

Normally he always had someone with him on anything C-ranked or higher but considering how things were with his team, it was probably for the best that he was on solo right now.

It has been five months since the mission. Sasuke had been placed under heavy probation and hadn't been allowed to leave the village since then. While they remained on the same team, only Sakura and Kakashi had been given missions outside the village, always leaving the two of them to train. It always felt odd when they had trained…they wouldn't talk, and they'd always be as rough as they could, occasionally resulting in trips to the hospital. But somehow, there was some sort of odd respect between the two, under all that bitter rivalry.

Sakura didn't hate him, but she had distanced herself from him after the mission. Kakashi hadn't hated him, and actually congratulated him on his increase in strength, and on defeating and saving Sasuke, but…the bonds that had once held the four of them together had worn thin. They never went on out anymore…never went to festivals together…it was all just work and training.

Iruka really felt like the only family he had left, but he couldn't bother him every day. After all, he was only one student out of many, and with new classes started, it was hard to make time. He couldn't make him ignore all the other students. So for the past five months, he'd been almost completely alone.

Of course, that did give him a chance to train. He'd already perfected his use of his natural element: wind, and he was also developing a affinity for water as Kakashi had once told him people could make themselves have more then one element, which he wanted to start practicing.

He already knew about four basic wind jutsus, and wanted to invent his own, but before he could start, he'd been given the mission. It was his salvation from endless training, and his ticket to see the world once more.

Though he really couldn't help shake the feeling of dire dread that he had felt since he got this mission and he knew the source of it.

The council.

Naruto frowned a little. He knew the council better then they gave him credit for. There just had to be a catch in this mission, he knew it. When he had dragged Sasuke back, the raven haired boy was forced to tell everything that transpired between him and Naruto's battle.

The council should have been enraged, they should have insisted him to be mercilessly killed for using the demon's chakra.

The fact they just sat there, silent fear, hate and distrust evident in their eyes as they dismissed him without once demanding his immediate execution him had him worried.

Naruto may not have been the top of his class but he wasn't stupid. For all he knew the bombs he set were really beacons for the enemy; kami knows Orochimaru wanted his head (and vital organs) for stopping Sasuke.

"Hi there!"

Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin. Looking next to him, he saw a chirpy little girl, about eight years wearing a blue sundress with a green and white checkered bandana around her thin neck, wearing a large pink bow in her strawberry blonde hair, large pretty hazel eyes and freckles. On her shoulder was a white rat.

The girl smiled brightly up at him. "Whatcha doin, sir?"

Naruto just stared at the girl.

"Are you visiting the village?" The girl asked.

Naruto sat up, as the little girl stood by him. "Yeah…I came by to see the sights on my way to Grass country."

"Are you lost? Why've you out here? This park isn't really close to the markets."

Naruto looked down, staring at the shaded grass. "Lost? …Well, I guess you could say that."

"Oh." The girl smiled. "I just came out here to get my rat friend here some fresh air." She said, petting the large rodent on the head. "He's a good boy, but Mama doesn't like him, says he's a pest and a disease attracter, but I don't believe that."

"… Well people don't like rodents in general because there not very useful. Actually, there the opposite."

But the girl shook her head. "No. Some are very helpful, like squirrels! They collect nuts for winter! And bats! They help keep the bug population down; otherwise our food would get eaten by night time crawlers! Plus," The little girl said happily as she held the rat up to Naruto's face.

"My rat is special! I trained him! He recognizes me as family, and this place as his territory. If anyone was attacked, he'd fight for me. He's apart of my family." She said, lowering the rat. "Is there anything special to you?"

Naruto searched for something, but Konoha didn't come to mind. Maybe Iruka, but even he'd been drifting away.

"…Now that I try to find something, I can't think of anything truly special to me."

The girl sighed. "That's so sad, sir." She went silent for a moment, before brightening up, giving him a bright smile. "I know! Let's meet here tomorrow! We'll be friends! I'm Mitsi!" The girl said happily.

Naruto looked at the short child, slightly in shock, but the girl just smiled, holding out her pinky. It was childish, but it made him happy. Giving a true, warm smile, he held out his own pinky, taking the girl's.

"Naruto."

They stayed like that as the girl called Mitsi made their plan.

"Meet me back here at noon tomorrow. I'll bring some lunch for us to eat, and we'll go to the chapel on the Mooring slope!" She said happily, pointing to a aera on the mountain opposite of them was.

"It's up on Moor Mountian, about halfway up and deep into the mountain woods but theres a path so nobody can get lost! I love it up there, it's so pretty and you can see everything up there! I wish I could stay up there forever."

Then, the rat made a small squeak, and jumped out of the girl's hands, coming up to Naruto and standing on his shoulder, looking him in the eye. Slowly, Naruto pulled up his hand and placed it on the rat's head, and began petting the critter, slowly moving his hand along its body.

The girl giggled. "He likes you." She said.

After a minute of petting, the rat twitched a whisker, before jumping off and back onto the girl.

"My rat act a little different than normal ones. He's really nice and friendly." Mitsi petted her rat on her shoulder.

"Well, I should go. Mama's probably worried about me." She finished, running off back to the village. "Remember, meet me here at noon tomorrow! Goodbye, Naru-kun!" She said happily.

"Yeah…See you tomorrow!" He shouted, before falling back onto the bark. Naruto looked at the clouds, smiling brightly for the first time in months.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Alright…done!" Naruto announced to himself as he planted the last explosive note on the sound base. For the past week, he'd been traveling by day and by night to various sections of the base, planting explosive notes and preparing to knock out the foundation of the base in Mt. Kakkazan. Now, all that was left was to detonate them in the dead of night.

Naruto rushed to a safe distance on a small cliff-face on the side of the mountain, over a hundred feet away from the other buildings of the base. All of them were held up by wood, and if he destroyed the wooden posts, they'd collapse, and kill any sound shinobi inside of it. It wouldn't harm the village, and Naruto planned on spending some time in the village after that just to relax.

Slowly, Naruto pulled out a kunai with an explosive note attached, and ignited it, throwing it at the support beam. The result was spectacular!

The first note blew, igniting the others around the building. The sound shinobi didn't even have time to react as the buildings fell apart, and as the explosions began to spread, from one building to the hallway to the next, until the entire base was just a pile of rubble. Fires engulfed the wooden remains, slowly eating away at whatever was left of the base. Naruto smirked. His work was done. Until suddenly, as Naruto turned to head back down the mountain under the cover of night, light filled the air, and Naruto felt something very warm to his left.

Naruto whirled around just in time to watch as the side of the mountain where the base once stood burst open, spewing the hot red magma down the side, slowly engulfing the remains of the base, as well as the few living who still remained. Naruto watched in horror as he heard a few shrieks slice through the air, chilling him to the bone.

Hot ash filled the sky, blocking out the stars and the moon, before slowly descending downwards. Naruto knew that he had to get down there and help the villagers escape. The lava would probably stop before it reached the village, or miss it completely, but the hot ash descending from the sky would pile up and kill anyone who remained.

Naruto leapt down the cliff, running as fast as he could, but before he got too far, a column of lava burst through the mountain in the middle of his path. He couldn't stop in time, and so jumped to the side, flying past the lava spout.

Naruto came to a stop on another cliff, watching as his path became too red to walk across. He tried to find a place to jump, but he doubted he could make it.

Another roaring sound made him turn around, in time to see more lava heading straight for him. Gathering all his chakra into his feet, he jumped back, over thirty feet in the air. He landed on a piece of solid rock, looking back to watch as the rock he stood on only moments ago melted in seconds.

But now, he stood on a rock where there was nowhere left to go. He knew he'd be safe on this rock; it was high up on the ground. But…all the people below…

Naruto crouched over as ash began to fall around him, cradling himself. He was crying, something he'd sworn to never do again. But now…he looked at the sweet village once more, and broke down, unable to stand the sound of the screams any longer.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Daybreak. No sun. No joy. No beginnings. Naruto made his way through the ruins of the village, covered in what looked like a fresh blanket of tainted snow. The ash had buried so much, and the lava had made its way down to destroy half the village. Over a hundred people had died, all because of him. He couldn't stand it.

Yet, his face showed no emotion. He was broken. He had only been able to watch and listen to the screams as the eruption destroyed the village. Now, people were returning to the village, looking for any survivors.

So far, no luck. Bodies littered the ground buried under the ash, having either died when the lava had hit the place or suffocated on the on the sulfuric residue that filtered the air.

Naruto walked through the ash, along the burned and mugged buildings along the streets. He barely heard the people that had lived through this as they wailed at the loss of there homes, But Naruto didn't care. That wasn't what mattered. He still couldn't believe that he'd done this; that over a hundred died because of this stupid mission. Naruto turned the corner into the market, and in that moment, his heart stopped, and his blood ran cold.

That pink ribbon the little girl Mitsi had been wearing the other day was stuck in the crack of a crate stuck in the ash, half destroyed, with the rims burned as it slowly swung in the still air. Naruto walked up to it, whimpering. He slowly picked it up, only to watch it fall apart in his hands.

Naruto removed the crate's top, hoping to find the other end of ribbon.

He let out a startled cry upon seeing what else was in there.

Mitsi was in the crate, dress burnt at the rims, shoes ruined, ash smudged her face and body, her bandana spread out next to her, a tiny hand on top of it as though hoping to protect it.

Naruto quickly looked for vital signs; a pulse, a shallow breath, anything.

Tears fell down his eyes when they met hers; her hazel eyes were lifeless, dulled by death.

Naruto just stood there, eyes wide and reflecting the anguish he felt. Dropping to his knees Naruto let out the most grief stricken wail, resounding in union by few other's who had found family and loved ones.

The only person who ever willingly befriend him without any ulterior motive behind it or having just gotten beaten by him was dead and it was all his fault.

A tiny squeak was heard, causing Naruto to stop, looking back into the crate.

The white rat poked its head out from under the checkered bandana, sniffing the air and looking at Naruto. It was burned in several places, and it looked like it hurt to move. Naruto slowly stood up, holding out his hand for it. The rat slowly backed away, but sniffed again and walked forward onto his outstretched hand. Naruto took the rat and held it close to his chest, weeping more over the loss.

After a moment that felt like hours, Naruto gently placed the rat and bandana in his pocket before bending over and picking up Mitsi's lifeless form.

"_Meet me back here at noon tomorrow. I'll bring some lunch for us to eat, and we'll go to the chapel on the Mooring slope! It's up on Moor Mountain, about halfway up and deep into the mountain woods but there's a path so nobody can get lost! I love it up there, it's so pretty and you can see everything! I wish I could stay up there forever."_

"And forever you shall." The boy whispered, hoarse from the crying.

Naruto ran, ran out of the decimated town, ran till he was at the base of the mountain then ran some more till he found a path. Taking the path he continued down it till he found what he was looking for; the chapel of the Mooring slope.

It was an old place, partly ruined from age and disuse but had a beauty all its own. He wandered around the forgotten church till he found a statue. It was an angel.

He spent the rest of the day digging a hole under it, some clones he made had created a coffin, while other ones were carving on the angels pedestal.

After many hours of intense preparation, Naruto put the dead child in the poorly crafted coffin, having cleaned her face of the ash and closed her beautiful eyes, before four more clones lowered her into the grave they made. Slowly they filled the grave with dirt, till it was mounded on.

Naruto dispersed them as he knelt before the new grave, tears shining in his eyes as he read the inscription:

Here Lies

Mitsi

A good girl, a kind friend, and a true angel.

Naruto felt movement in his pocket before the rat's head popped out then darted back in.

Naruto reached for the animal, gently pulling him out, accidentally pulling out the bandana that dropped to the ground.

He slowly picked the checkered cloth up, noting its adequate condition. As he held it, he cries as more tears ran down his face. He collapsed over the newly made grave, crying at the loss of one so innocent, and his only true friend. But even during his anguish he held the small animal gently, keeping hold of the last two things Mitsi had.

He cried himself to sleep.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

It must have been midnight when the boy awoke. He stared at the grave, his mind as blank as his face. Slowly he got up, sore and stiff from sleeping on the grave but didn't care.

Earlier he had made a box along with the coffin. Pulling out the small box he wrote a message on some paper, ripped a piece of his shirt off and wrapped it in, before placing the box in a cubbyhole in the angel statue, promising to return here again, and to never forget his transgression.

"Please…forgive me…" He said, still showed no signs of emotion though tears slowly trickled down his face.

Paying his respects once more he slowly made his way down the mountain side. He eventually made it back to the town.

_Just yesterday, this was a thriving place, full of life and people with futures. Now it a ghost town. _He thought, feeling empty as he sat down, the white rodent in his hands.

What was he going to do? He had to return eventually to Konoha and make a report, but now all he wanted to do was curl up and die--

Then, something clicked in Naruto's mind:

The council.

They must have known. They must have known that this would happen. They had sent people who scouted the land, and if that was a volcano, they would have known.

They set him up. They tried to get rid of him. That's why they gave him this one mission.

He wasn't supposed to come back.

Placing the rat in his pocket once more, he realized what he had to do:

He had to get away from here. He would be blamed, even if he was set up. He had no way to prove his innocence and Tsunade only had so much power and any attempt to stop this would lead to her impeachment and a very possible civil war.

The council really put some thought into this one, but he had one advantage; they underestimated him.

The Third Hokage had taught him early on that people who underestimated others were more likely to loose. He had never really listened to that but now he heeded those words of wisdom.

The Third had gone to great lengths to make Naruto look like a total idiot, otherwise the council would have been more aggressive when trying to kill him.

He may not have been very smart but he was smart enough to use that to his advantage.

Standing up, he reached to his forehead on his headband. He removed it, and stared at it with a vacant expression, before placing a low powered exploding note on the metal insignia, dropping it on the ground. He had thirty minutes before it went off.

He took out Mitsi's checkered cloth and wrapped it around his neck and tied a knot in the back. It must have looked odd, him wearing a green and white checkered bandana around his neck that sharply contrasted against his violent orange clothing, but he didn't care.

Naruto had to escape. Naruto knew he was supposed to be dead. He couldn't go back to the village. He had to escape, and create a new life. If the old fools thought him stupid enough to get killed in that inferno, then let them. He would be safer that way. And if the council thought him dead, then maybe so would Akatsuki.

Placing a hand in the pocket to ensure the rat wouldn't fall out, he began walking into the forest, to god knows where.

He gently held the still trembling rat, stroking the unburned fur, offering him a small bit of relief.

After a mile of walking, Naruto faintly heard the tag bomb he put on the headband go off.

Slowly, without making a sound, he continued through the forest, to roads unknown, bearing the weight of his iniquity.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Aaaaaand we have another story folks! These things just pop up as I'm trying to unplug my writer's block so hopefully I can get re-motivated to write my other stories soon.

Don't keep your figures crossed.

Anyway this is my first time writing angst stories, plus I wanted to try some a little different because I've read stories were Naruto is banished right after he retrieves Sasuke and I always thought, WHY would you banish a guy who can use powers that can crush you if he willed it? So instead of banishing him, they tried to make it look like a mistake, because, come on, they ninja's! People die on their mission's everyday! Only Naruto's gets away, making everyone believe he's dead. I have more but that's a surprise.

So far I've managed to rewrite it at least five times before this came out and to be honest, I'm really disappointed.

Not only did I make Naruto sad (something I don't like) I killed off over half of a town and a little girl too.

To be honest I was trying to go for sad tragedy but to me I feel like I got sick morbidness instead.

But on the bright side, I have less of a writer's block (I hate writer's block; they have destroyed so many stories) and have another chapter of one of my other stories almost done.

.

Next Chapter: Tears of Regret, Sasuke's Change

E.o.S.

.


	2. Tears of Regret, Sasuke’s Change

Reconcile

Disclaimer: By no way, form or legal right do I own Naruto.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Chapter 2: Tears of Regret, Sasuke's Change

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Kakashi rushed through the trees, Tenzo and Gai flanked his left and right. Two days ago they received word that the volcano Kakkazan had erupted nearly five days ago; destroying a town but that wasn't what caused the Jounin to rush.

Naruto had been sent on a mission in that area and should have returned four days ago.

Kakashi knew he had distanced himself from his students, because he knew things would never be the same after the Sasuke retrieval mission. He figured he'd let the three solve the problem out themselves, they were ninja's after all.

That had been five months ago and he could count on one hand and have fingers to spare on just how many times he saw the three.

Sakura had become recluse, not daring to go near either boy and instead buried herself in her training under Tsunade. Sasuke didn't talk to anyone unless it was during training and even those responses were clipped and monotoned.

Naruto on the other hand had tried to rekindle his relationship with his teammates but it was futile; the other two members of Team 7 had pushed him out or ignored him completely. So he opted to train himself.

Kakashi was just as guilty in ignoring him and now he may be paying the price.

_Please be alright Naruto._

"Kakashi-senpei, the town is over there." Tenzo said, bringing him out of his worried filled mind.

The sight of the town didn't ease his fears, if anything it made them worse. The place was in utter ruins, half of the buildings were destroyed while the others were buried in ash, people who had survived were long gone, having already buried the dead, filling the air with the noxious smell of sulfur and rotting burnt corpses.

Nicking his thumb, Kakashi flashed though hand seals before slamming his hand on the ground. A moment later a pop was heard, accompanied with smoke. As the smoke cleared three dogs appeared.

"Akino go with Tenzo. Uhei you're with Gai. Pakkun you're with me. Look around. We might find something and if you do, howl." Kakashi ordered. The three men spread out, searching all around and in the once town.

_Naruto please be alive._ Kakashi silently begged, praying a kind deity heard him.

After an hour of looking Kakashi had no luck.

"Pakkun, you got anything?"

The small pug shook his head. "Sorry Kakashi, but the ash interferes with everything. I can only get slight whiffs here or there, but not enough for a lead."

Kakashi groaned. If Pakkun who had the best sense of smell out of his pack could hardly pick up a scent, then the others were probably not getting anything.

Kakashi was about to re-check the places he looked when a howl was heard.

"That's Akino's howl. They must have found something." Pakkun said.

Kakashi was moving before the dog had finished talking. Rushing off to the place the howl had come from, Kakashi felt his heart racing far too fast to be healthy.

Soon he was at the town's old market area, Tenzo and Gai nearby.

"Find anything?" Kakashi said, part of him dread the answer.

Tenzo and Gai both looked grim.

"The Ninken found this." Tenzo said quietly, holding something out.

It was a scrap of metal, bent and warped with burnt marks and ash smears.

A lump developed in Kakashi's throat as he saw an insignia on it.

The village of the Leaf symbol.

_No._

Slowly with trembling hands Kakashi took the metal, staring at it disbelievingly.

_God no._

A strangled sob ripped from his throat.

_This must be a mistake! This just has to be!_

But Kakashi knew better; Naruto would never take this headband off unless necessary, because to the boy it was his way to show everyone he was a step closer to his dream.

A dream that was now dead, because Naruto--

"Senpei?" Tenzo said attentively, a little worried as his friend began to shake.

"We keep looking."

Gai looked at his rival in concern. "Kakashi-"

"We keep looking. He has to be here-"

Pakkun looked up at the man in worry. "Kakashi-"

"-somewhere. We're just not looking hard enough-"

"Senpei-"

"-we'll spread out, look beyond the town-"

"Kakashi, its too late!"

"NO IT'S NOT!" Kakashi yelled, causing the two men to take a step back.

"He has to be here! He just has to be! Maybe we missed him-"

"Kakashi! He's gone!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!"

"He's dead!"

"NARUTO'S NOT DEAD! HE CAN'T BE!" Kakashi nearly screamed, breathing heavily.

"Kakashi-senpei! I know you're grieving, but if you don't control yourself I will take necessary action!"

"Kakashi," Gai started, placing a hand on Kakashi's shoulder. "the facts don't lie. I'm having a hard time believing it too but it doesn't change the truth; Naruto's dead."

Kakashi stared at the green clad man. Gai was so serious, so… normal. Something he's never unless something bad had happened. Meaning this wasn't some sick nightmare; it was real.

"…Dead…Naruto's…dead…" Kakashi said slowly, sorrow etched into each word.

The three dog's began to howl, voicing what Kakashi felt.

"…dead…"

Kakashi cried, not carrying if anyone saw.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

The clouds covered the skies, dark with grayness as thunder was heard. Yet it didn't rain, as though it was holding back all its woes.

Sasuke stared at the skies, wondering why it refused to mourn. Looking back down, Sasuke vaguely heard crying around him. At least these people had the sense to lament, unlike the sky.

Almost two weeks ago Naruto had left on a mission, then a week ago they had received word that a volcano had erupted where Naruto's mission was. Kakashi had rushed out to find him. When he returned the Coby Nin looked like the personification of sorrow and Sasuke had known then and there; the dobe hadn't made it.

Now here he and many others stood, in front of the grave of Uzumaki Naruto that read:

Uzumaki Naruto

A kid who lived to the fullest, and never stopped protecting his precious people.

This was just a ceremony that was all, with roughly forty people here. There was no body to bury. The only thing that filled the grave was the remains of his headband that had been thoroughly warped almost beyond recognition and scortch marked.

Kakashi stood stiffly next to him, a grim expression in his visible eye; Sakura was on his other side, looking years beyond her age as she stared at the grave in a catatonic manner, hugging a frame to her form.

Tsunade stood next to the new grave, a blank look on her face but she didn't cry. She took a deep breath, and began her speech.

"We come today to lay rest a comrade, a friend, and a hero. When I first met Naruto, I thought he was annoying, loud and the biggest doofus I ever had the pleasure to be acquainted to. I won't lie to you folks that kid still was. But under that braggart attitude was a kid with the biggest heart I ever seen. He was the living embodiment of what all ninja should be…compassionate, protective, strong, and carried with him a will to never surrender, and to keep fighting, no matter the odds. He had an ability to change the hearts of all he met, to help them even if they seemed beyond help. With…with his death we lose one of our cherished comrade, but we must never forget to remember. Even in death, let his memory live on in each and every one of us. Never forget, and thank you." The Hokage finished, kneeling to put her white flower on the stone, and standing to take her place in the crowd.

One by one people came to the stone, kneeling as they placed a flower. Soon Konohamaru and his friends tearfully step forward, placing their flowers on the stone.

Konohamaru nodded respectfully at it. "I'll become the Hokage for you, Boss. Then your dream can come true. Believe it."

And with that the three ran back into the crowd, crying.

Next was Iruka who gently placed his flower down. "I wish I had spent more time with you Naruto, I'm sorry hadn't. I'll return to visit you soon, I promise. May your journey to the next life be good." With a sad smile he left.

Choji came next, laying down his flower. "Thanks for being my friend. I wished we could of done more for you. Have a safe journey."

Ino came up next, giving her own flower. "You were loud, obnoxious and of questionable sanity, but you had a heart of gold. It's not going to be the same without you Naruto. Bye."

Shikamaru came up, leaving a flower and a chess piece. "It's the queen, the most versatile unit in the game. You always did have a trick up your sleeve regardless of the situation. You were troublesome, but a good guy nonetheless. See you on the other side someday."

Asuma went next, placing his flower on top. "You really were special, you know that? Like Ino said, it won't be the same without you. We won't forget you. Ever."

Anko walked up next, placing her flower down. "You were the weirdest kid I had ever met and believe me, I've met a few. I plan to prank someone about once every month in your honor. Bye squirt."

Shino step forward, placing his own flower down. "Goodbye, Uzumaki Naruto." It was a few words, but everyone knew he meant great respect when he said them.

Kiba stood up next, Akamaru next to his feet. "I remember when we used to sneak out during the academy days. Where had the time gone? How did we grow apart?...You take care of yourself on the other side, 'kay? Keep training, because when I get over there I will want that rematch. So long Naruto." Smiling ruefully he placed the flower down before turning away.

Hinata solemnly walked up next, tears falling down her face. "I-I wanted to thank you Naruto-kun, for inspiring me. I, I know this may sound weird but I used to watch you, you know…because…because I love you. I really do love you. I just wish I had told you how I felt, but now I can't…I'll get stronger Naruto-kun, more confident. Just you watch. Goodbye Naruto-kun, and thank you again." She finished sadly, placing the flower down and kissing his name before leaving.

Many present were surprise or shocked by the Hyuuga heiress. She had spoken in a confident voice, barely stuttered, and stood tall. Hiashi smiled sadly but proudly at his eldest daughter.

Kurenai came up next, a sad smile gracing her beautiful feature. "Thanks for helping Hinata so much. I'm sorry you had to die Naruto."

Ibiki approached next. "I was really looking forward to you being the first ever Genin Hokage. Bye kid."

Tenten came forward, putting the her flower with the others. "I never really knew you, but you affected my team so much. Thank you."

Lee came after her, tears flowing down his face as he put his flower next to Tenten's. "Even though your gone, you proved to everyone that hard work beats natural talent! I'll continue to get stronger…bye."

Neji came forward, twirled his flower for amoment then gently placed it on the side. "You save others from darkness…Hokage-sama was right, you had the gift to change the hearts of those around you. You're a true hero, Naruto. Farewell."

Gai came forward, smiling forlornly. "You saved Lee and Neji. Thank you. May the power of youth help you in your next life and give you strength." He nodded, before also adding a green jumpsuit to the pile of flowers, and walked off.

Three figures came up next, having come all the from Suna to pay their respects.

Kankuro came first not wearing his mask or makeup, letting his dark hair out. "Thanks to you we're finally a family. Thanks brat." He said quietly before placing a cactus flower on top.

Temari followed, putting another cactus flower next to her brother's. "…You know, you really were something Naruto. You change things, forever. Thank you, for saving Gaara."

Gaara slowly followed after, placing his flower on top of his siblings' ones. "I was a mindless monster, bent on destruction and the death of others. You shouldn't have saved me, but you did, and you befriend me too. I can never repay your kindness for that. No words can describe the depths of my gratitude. Now I wish I could have saved you. I'm sorry. Rest in peace, Naruto."

Ayame and Teuchi came next, tears falling down the young lady's face. "Naruto, it's sad that we'll never see your smiling face ever again. Here," Teuchi placed several free meal tickets on the pile, "If I knew you were never coming back, I'd have given you hundred of those. I'm going to miss you kid, and so will Ayame." And with that Teuchi lead the bawling Ayame away.

Jiraiya came next, placing a flower down. He smiled sadly, feeling the lose of his only remaining family deeply. "If you see Minato, tell him ero-sennin says hi, and that he misses you both very much. I'll be along in a few years, so stay out of trouble until then, 'kay gaki? I am sorry that I wasn't there for you when you were growing up." He smiled once more, before turning around and exiting the funeral.

Sakura stepped forward, placing her flower on the grave, still clutching the object close to her. "I don't know if you'd ever forgive me for how I treated you. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't." breaking into tears, Sakura spoke again, her voice cracking, "I'm so sorry. For everything."

Kakashi walked up next to her, placing his own flower down. "Naruto, if anyone here needs to ask for forgiveness, it's me. I should have come. If I had then perhaps you would have lived. I promised to never let my comrades die, but I've failed again. I'm sorry."

Sakura placed the item she had been hugging down on the stone. It was a picture of Team 7. Kissing the Naruto in the picture, Sakura stood up and walk from the funeral, tears running silently down her face, her face showed no emotions, eyes blank and deaden with Kakashi following shortly after.

Sasuke stood in front of the grave, flower held limply at his side. He was last to pay his respects. Placing the white flower on top, Sasuke opened his mouth but then shut it, finding nothing to say.

He stood there, staring at the inscription.

"Thank you all for coming. You can go now." Tsunade said.

The crowd slowly dispersed, but Sasuke just stood there, lost in his memories.

The raven haired boy stood there for hours, staring at the stone, trying to find something, anything to say.

Finally he gave up, kneeling in front of the tomb stone. Slowly he traced the inscription, eyes hollow.

"…We were best friends, we both knew that, right dobe? But I never told you, but that meant more then getting power to me. And now…you'll never know…I'm such a fool."

Water droplets started to fall, slowly but surely coming faster and heavier.

"Is this what it's like…to really lose a brother?" He asked himself, his voice cracking, a lump formed in his throat. A tear hit the grave, then another, and another, his tears were mixed with those from the sky, wind howling, thunder booming over head as lighting cracked across the sky, but he still stayed there, crying for the first time in over four years.

The next morning, Kakashi would find him still there, asleep, cold and wet.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

The doors of the council room burst open, nearly being knocked off its hinges.

The council turned to see an enraged Tsunade there, her face twisted into a furious visage.

Glaring murderously at three elders in particular she snarled. "I know you set him up. I know you went behind my back and killed him."

Hotaru nodded, unperturbed by the homicidal woman. "Yes, this is true, Hokage-sama, however it was for the greater good."

"Greater good?! He was one of our own you wrinkly assed prune!" The Hokage nearly yelled as she unleashed killer intent on all the members.

Koharu nodded before speaking. "He was a potential ninja Hokage-sama and a great lose. However, the kyuubi was cracking the seal, and there was a possibility of its impending release. We had to sacrifice him, for the safety of all our lands and their people. His one death has ensured the survival of our nation."

Tsunade growled, digging her nails into her palm till she drew blood. "That doesn't make it right asshole! How could you?! He was just a boy!"

"Yes, but do remember that he was also a jinchuriki. He shall be remembered as a hero, and a remarkable shinobi." Danzo said coolly.

"And what of the others that died for this village huh?!" She roared.

"The same principle applies." Danzo replied calmly. "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. The deaths of hundreds have ensured the survival of millions. It was for the people, Tsunade-hime. Uzumaki-san wanted to defend the village. In this way, he's helped to save it, something he always wanted. Surely you wouldn't want to deprive the boy of that, would you?"

Tsunade shook her head, hatred evident in her eyes. "I'll never forgive you. For his sake and the village's I'll keep my trap shut. But mark my words, this will come back to bite you on the ass. " She vowed before stalking off to drown her sorrow in sake.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Three weeks had past since Naruto's funeral and Kakashi couldn't help but worry over Sakura and Sasuke.

Sakura had become an emotionless block of ice, never smiling anymore and her eyes were always dull as she almost religiously trained till she dropped and wouldn't spend time with anyone other then Tsunade and Sasuke.

Ino once came to check on her and had called her 'Forehead Girl' as she had in the past but instead of reacting violently to the nickname, Sakura had addressed Ino as Yamanaka-san and asked courteously if she needed something and if not then to please leave her alone so that she could continue to train.

Ino had been very worried after that, not that Kakashi could blame her.

And then there was Sasuke. Sasuke had fallen into a trend the past three weeks; camp at Naruto's grave, train till he nearly dropped, eat at Ichiraku's, then visit the memorial stone and stare at Naruto's name then restart the whole thing over.

He hadn't talked to anyone since the funeral except to Sakura, wouldn't meet anyone's eye, and seemed as though he was lost in his own little world.

Kakashi was about ready to petition for the two to get their memories suppressed but even if it brought the old Sasuke and Sakura back he knew they'd never forgive him if they ever found out. Plus he couldn't quite bring himself to take away the memory of Naruto.

So all he could do now was watch over them, and pray they snapped out of it.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Alright! Another chapter!

Sakura and Sasuke are about to undergo a severe personality change, along with a few others. The next chapter will tell what Naruto had been doing for nearly a month since his 'death'.

Thanks to those who had reviewed! I received more then I anticipated! (I honestly hadn't expected more then one)

Next Chapter: The Boy with a Broken Smile.

EoS

.


	3. The Boy with a Broken Smile

Reconcile

Disclaimer: By no way, form or legal right do I own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Boy with a Broken Smile

* * *

~ three days after Naruto's supposed funeral~

Within the northern borders of Fire Country, a caravan of nomads laid camp, happily tête-à-tête with one another as the children played about when they weren't doing chores.

Many who had passed this band would have just written them off as friendly wonderers, and they would be very right. But now the group seemed to be even more talkative then usual, meaning the norm had been broken.

Kahiko watched on as his fellow tribesmen went about as they worked; talking about the strange boy they had picked up a week ago.

The elderly man couldn't really blame them for the gossip; it was rare to have anyone travel with them for more then two days but given the boys' circumstance he didn't complain.

They found him half dead and nearly starved, covered in mud and god only knows what else with a high fever. Once they had cleaned him up and fed him the boy had been in and out conscious. The boy's fever had finally broken that morning but the he was still befuddled for the most part. The healer had gotten the boy out of his ruined orange clothing but they couldn't take the green and white bandana from him as he stubbornly held on to that.

And despite his apparent lack of coherency he had nearly gave Kahiko a black eye for touching the white rat they found in the boy's pocket.

Kahiko could understand the boys defense for the little rodent; he'd probably give someone a black eye too if they attempted to take Nerugui from him.

"So the kid's awake now?"

"Sorta. Poor thing looks so confused!"

"Well he's been out of it for nearly a week or more, so I'm not surprised about that."

"Have you seen how that rat we found on him won't let anybody but the healer near him? Kind of reminds me of Nerugui."

"Ones a rat the other's a ferret. How do you see them alike?"

"I meant they tend to attack anyone they don't like."

Kahiko felt a weight shift from one shoulder to the other with a tiny noise. Reaching up the elderly man petted the ferret.

"Everyone's really lively about our new guest, huh Nerugui?"

Just then Ume, one of the children ran up to him, looking out of breath. "Kahiko! Come quick! Yuichi says the blonde boy's lucid!"

The elderly man quickly moved, Nerugui never once shifting from his perch. Soon he was in the tent, Yuichi standing by.

The boy was sitting up, looking around the small space before fixing Kahiko with a tired stare that hinted his confusion.

He looked about twelve or thirteen years old, had bright blonde hair, tanned skin, strange identical markings on both sides of his face, but it was his cerulean eyes that stuck out most. They looked very sad and pained.

_I've never seen a child with such world weary eyes before._ Kahiko thought. Smiling at the youth, Kahiko knelt down to his eye level.

"I'm glad to see you're awake. You gave us quite the trouble."

The boy refocused his eyes on the elder man and after a moment the child spoke.

"Where…where am I?" The boy's voice was hoarse from disuse, making Kahiko winced in sympathy.

"You were found by my tribesmen. As far as we know, you've been out for a week."

"A week?" The blonde repeated, his voice cracking horribly. Yuichi quietly handed the boy a glass of water, to which the boy gratefully took.

Waiting till the boy finished his drink, Kahiko spoke again. "Well can you tell us your name and where you're from? I'm sure your family is worried." Kahiko had stayed in the area so that they could return the boy once they found where he came from; after all there were lots of small towns in the area.

The boy stared at the glass quietly, looking as though he was mulling over the idea of telling them.

"I'm…" The boy started but stopped, licking his chapped lips. After a moments silence he spoke again. "I have no family. Never did."

"Oh, well…where's your town? Or the people who care for you?" Kahiko said gently.

"I don't have a town to go to, or anyone that care's for me. It's just me and-" The blue eyes widen as he began to fervently look around. "Where's Shironezumi?! Shironezumi!"

A squeak was heard, causing the boy to whip around to a stand near them where the white rat sat, looking curiously at him as he twitched his whiskers.

"Shironezumi! Don't scare me like that!" The boy exclaimed, sounding relieved the rodent hadn't gotten hurt as he picked it up gently.

Kahiko chuckled as he watched the boy cuddle the rat like a mother would coddle a child. "Don't worry, Yuichi here took care of him too. The poor thing had a nasty burn mark, but he'll live."

The blonde gave a small smile as he nodded his thanks before he resumed petting the white rat. Smiled at the boy, feeling sorry that the boy had no one but a rat to call companion.

"Thanks." The boy said sincerely.

"No problem, but you didn't tell us your name."

The small smile slipped off the boy's face, his eyes growing cold with memories.

"I…I'm…my name isn't important."

Yuichi and Kahiko shared a look. The healer gently touched the boy's shoulder giving him a warm smile. "Well, what can we call you till then?"

"…I really don't care." The boy mumbled.

Yuichi nodded before handing the boy a cup of herb tea. "Well until we get a name from you, I dub you 'Whiskers'. It's a bit hot and bitter tasting, so I added honey to sweeten it up. There's some soft bread over here with a small wedge of cheese that you can share with Shironezumi. After your done eating, you can either rest or look around the camp. But don't wonder too far, you're still a bit ill."

Kahiko raised an eyebrow as shock came across the elderly man's face. Yuichi was being nice? The same man who would tell people who were screaming and gushing blood to quit being pussies and threaten to force feed them hemlock if they didn't shut up? The same man who didn't suffer brats?

Knowing something was up, Kahiko nudged Yuichi to the side. Before Kahiko could interrogate though Yuichi spoke.

"You're going to ask why I'm being gentle, right?" Yuichi stated more then asked, his eyes half lidded. He looked ready to fall asleep, but he was actually deep in thought.

"You recall hearing about those villages that were destroyed in bandit attacks?"

Kahiko nodded so Yuichi continued. "I think the boy's from one of those villages, because while he had a fever he was delusional and would babble. During those less then lucid moments he would go on about a village and kept saying he was sorry and calling out for people called Mitsi, Iruka, Granny, Pervy Sage, Gramps and other names. These could have been his family members or friends that got killed during the attacks."

Kahiko eyes widened as he looked back at the boy who was feeding cheese to the rat, looking ready to fall asleep. "But why is he keeping his name from us?"

Yuichi shrugged. "Maybe he doesn't want anyone to find out which town was his. Trauma changes how people think and reason."

Looking back at the blonde boy they found him asleep. Kahiko smiled. "So the notorious Yuichi has a heart. Albeit it's small, shriveled and stuck in a vat of chemical waste, but a heart none the less."

"That reminds me; your check up is due." Yuichi said with a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

_I should of stayed quiet._ Kahiko whimpered to himself.

* * *

Naruto woke up late the next day, his body aching from running nonstop across two countries.

_I feel like I've swallowed sand paper and granite._ He thought drowsily, gently petting Shironezumi.

Opening his eyes, Naruto didn't flinch when he found amber eyes staring at him. It was a small boy, with messy green hair, grinning at him with no front teeth.

"You awake! Ume looky, looky!"

Soon a girl came into his line of sight. She had purple pig tails and bright hazel eyes.

"Hi there! I'm Ume and this is Yoshi! You been kinda sick since Papa and uncle found ya but you look better now."

"Whatsa name? Is that a real rat?"

"Quit bugging him before I have you help me clean out the bed pans for the elderly." The doctor, Yuichi stated with ire.

The two gave looks of disgust before running off, laughing merrily.

Looking around Naruto quietly assess his situation. He was in a tent, found by kind people and felt…empty.

"Well Whiskers if you're feeling well, take a walk. It'll do you good." The doctor, Yuichi said kindly.

Nodding slowly Naruto got up unsteadily, Shironezumi staying balanced on his shoulder.

He was in a loose and too large gray yukata with shogi designs on it and yellow obi. Finding his old footwear Naruto muttered his thanks before walking out for some fresh air. Bright sunlight met him, temporary blinding after being in the dark tent for so long.

Once his eyesight returned, Naruto studied what he saw. The people that had found him had live stock and birds they rode on, conversed happily to one another and to some passing merchants, children running around.

It looked a lot like Mitsi's town before the…incident, but with tents instead of houses or a volcano ready to erupt to wipe them all out.

The blonde wandered around the group, a dazed look in his eyes.

Naruto wasn't really sure how he ended up here, wherever 'here' was. Ever since he left the desolated town he had lost all track of time and direction, running aimlessly and only stopping to make sure Shironezumi had stuff to eat then him.

Watching a small group of children playing tag as adults made small talk, Naruto felt very out of place. The young ex-ninja had decided he had enough fresh air and was going to return to the tent he had exited when he felt a smaller hand on his own.

Looking down he saw the little girl, Ume. The little girl looked like she was going to cry.

"I've lost Peach! I left her and can't remember where! Her arm was torn off last night and needs to be sewn back on!"

Naruto just stared at the girl, not really sure what to do. Bending down to the girl's eye level Naruto started talking.

"Where was the last time you saw her?"

"Early this mornin' near Yuichi's tent! She's a pretty pink dressed dolly with yellow yarn hair and blue buttons for eyes. Please help me find her!"

Naruto stared for a moment, weighing his options. He wanted to leave and soon before something bad happened but the girl…she had the same colored eyes as Mitsi, and was probably no older then Mitsi had been.

Naruto just couldn't bring himself to deny her. Nodding once, the little girl brighten, jumping up and down as she thanked him before a lady with the same purple colored hair, Ume's mother no doubt, called her away.

The blonde sighed. How was he supposed to find a doll?

_Better start by asking,_ he thought dully. Who knows, maybe he'll find out where he was and get some info.

* * *

Kahiko watched the young blonde boy wander around, asking questions and inquiring if anyone had seen a doll. The blonde was quiet but polite, smiling at those who greeted him.

The old man sighed, scratching Nerugui behind the ear.

"He sounds fine, but flinches every time anyone touches him unexpectedly. Do you think he was abused Nerugui?"

The ferret chirped, looking and the boy. Kahiko looked on sadly.

"Your right. I've never seen a boy with a broken smile before either."

* * *

After nearly an hour of asking around and looking, Naruto had yet to find Ume's doll but did get some information.

He was currently on the borders of northern fire country, it's been nearly three weeks after his 'death', and apparently there had been towns in the area that had been destroyed by bandit raids.

Deciding to take a break, he sat down under a tree, Shironezumi's tickling his ears. Gently stroking his slim companion, Naruto plotted his future out.

He had no intention of returning to konoha, ever, nor did he plan to go to another hidden village and becoming a ninja.

Maybe he could become an apprentice in some civilian trade like a merchant, fisherman or blacksmith. But where? Leaf wants him dead, Sand knows him, Rock would kill him because he looked like the Fourth, Cloud hated foreigners, and Mist was too far away.

If he went to Wave they'd recognize him too, same with Tea, Waterfall and Snow (or Spring as it was called now).

_Maybe I should change my appearance. Henge's are out of the question as any decent ninja can tell right away and find me suspicious so it'll havta be real._ Naruto reasoned. _I can dye my hair, change my clothes into something less eye catching, but how the heck do I hide my stupid whisker marks? Wearing a mask would be counter effective and people will wonder why I'd wear bandages. What about make-up? Yeah it's girly but it could do the job._

A sharp cry was heard, causing Naruto to jump, his hand flying to where he normally kept his weapons pouch only to remember that he had sold it for food and water.

_Not sure that was smart on my behalf,_ he mentally scowled before looking around for the source of the cry.

His eyes landed on a pair of boys, one around his age and the other was the small he had awoke to that day, Yoshi if he recalled correctly.

The other had dirty brown hair, was skinny with beady eyes and a ugly face.

"Ya little idiot! Why you playing with baby toys and little girls? You wimpy turd!"

Glaring, Naruto walked forward till he was next to Yoshi. The younger boy saw him and quickly hid behind the blonde.

"Make him stop! Toshio goes around beating up and bullying anyone smaller then him!"

The ugly one called Toshio glared at Naruto. Walking up to Naruto Toshio proved to be the taller of the two, though judging by his skinniness Naruto was much stronger.

"What do you want?"

Naruto stared blankly at the slightly older boy. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just dealing with that brat! He was annoying me, playing with the little girls and their stupid dollies. Now he won't tell me where he hide 'em just because I said I was going to rip its stupid head off. I told the little idiot that if he doesn't do what I say I'll make his life a bleedin' hell."

Yoshi gasped at the swear word, covering his ears as Naruto remained blank though inwardly he was steaming.

Toshio then invaded Naruto's space bubble, coming nearly nose to nose with the blonde.

"I'll do the same to you if you don't get out of my way!" He said in what he thought was a threatening tone.

Naruto continued to stare blankly before saying, "Leave him alone as well as the rest of the children or else."

"Or else what midget?"

"Or else I'll break your nose."

"Feh. Yeah right! I ought to punch you right here for threatin' me!" Toshio said. But before he could even step back to punch the blonde, Naruto head butted the bully. A sickening crunch was heard and Naruto knew he had carried out his threat but stepped back and punched the boy several times for good measure.

After the fifth punch Toshio screamed like a girl and ran, crying the whole way as he held his broken nose.

Looking back at the younger boy, Naruto was a bit shocked to see Yoshi with such a adoring face.

"Wow! You really knocked him down! You're my hero!"

"Um, thank you. Yoshi was it?"

The green haired child nodded eagerly.

"Your friend Ume asked me to find her doll Peach. Would you know were it is?"

"Of course! You see, I took her because Toshio wanted to hurt Peach and that would have made Ume really sad, but since you're here I know Peach won't get hurt."

Taking Naruto's hand the little boy trudged to a hollow stump that had a small log on it. Removing the log Naruto found the one-armed doll that matched Ume's description.

Smiling his thanks to Yoshi the two went on to find Ume which wasn't too hard as there was only two people in the whole camp with purple hair.

Ume spotted them first and ran forward, hope evident on her face. "Did you find Peach?"

Grunting, Naruto handed the doll over. Upon seeing her beloved doll Ume squealed. "Peach!"

Grabbing the doll the girl held it close to her as she smiled radiantly at Naruto, adoration crystal clear in her hazel eyes.

"Thank you so much!" Ume cried out happily as both she and Yoshi hugged him. Naruto gasped, body tensing.

_They shouldn't hold me, I'm a monster._

"Stop." Naruto whispered as he shook.

_I've gotten innocent people killed._

"Let go."

_Staying around me could get them killed._

"Run away."

**They'll end up like her if they stay**. A dark, revolting voice whispered before the image of Mitsi's lifeless face flashed across his eyes.

"NO!"

The two children jerked away from him, eyes wide at his scream. Naruto stared at them for a moment before tears fell down, his face blank but his eyes shouting out his inner fears.

"What's going on?" A high, feminine voice called out. A petite woman of late twenties walked up. Bright canary colored hair was tied up in a messy bun as pale gray eyes watched them with concern.

"We don't know Tampopo! He found Peach and we were thanking him and hugged him but them he yelled out 'no'." Ume said rapidly as Yoshi looked at Naruto.

"Did we hurt you? Yuichi says we got strong hugs."

Looking at Naruto the woman known as Tampopo walked forward, gently laying a hand on the jinchuriki. "Are you okay?"

Naruto flinched away from the contact. He didn't want this innocent lady to get hurt either. This did not go unnoticed by Tampopo. Deciding to show some pity on the embarrassed looking blonde she smiled brightly at the younger children.

"It's okay kids. Sometimes you just put too much love in those hugs! Now way don't you go play with Peach? I'm sure she's missing her friends Mario and Luigi by now."

"Okay! Sorry Big Brother!"

"Sorry we hugged you too hard Big Brother!"

"It's okay. I'm fine." Naruto tried to reassure them, though even it sounded fake and hollow to him.

The two kids smiled brightly before taking off, laughter eliciting the air as they ran.

Once they were gone Tampopo looked at him sternly. Dropping his head as to hide his face Naruto murmured a sincere, "Sorry for causing problems."

The stern look soften as a smile replaced her frown. Holding out a hand the woman said cheerfully, "It's nearly dinner time so why don't we make our way to the dinning tent?"

Naruto smiled politely, though no warmth found its way to those sapphire blues. He looked like he was about to take her hand but stopped himself, instead taking Shironezumi off his shoulder and gently stroking its fur.

Tampopo didn't appear hurt by his refusal and walked in awkward silence.

Naruto, not sure what else to do went on ahead. Perhaps he should leave in the next couple of days, before any accidents happened to these nice people.

_Yes, that sounds good. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll find some wealthy merchant along the way and rob a small amount of money off him, just enough to get new clothing and food. Augh, can't believe I'm resorting to highway robbery now. Bet your disappointed in me huh Mitsi?_

Naruto shook his head. Now he knew he was going insane; he was talking (even if it was mentally) to a dead girl.

_Well look on the bright side,_ Naruto thought, _no voice is responding back to you so you haven't lost ALL your marbles. Yet._

"Um if you don't mind, can I go to the medical tent? I need to drop off Shironezumi before dinner."

"Of course!" Tampopo said sweetly, making Naruto wonder if she was capable of any other emotions but happiness.

At the tent they were greeted by Kahiko and Nerugui.

"Hello dear Whiskers! We're all glad you're up and about!"

Smiling politely to the elderly man (though slightly annoyed by the nickname) Naruto placed his white friend in a pouch in the tent that he had seen it use as a sleeping quarters. _Thank goodness Mitsi taught him how to stay put._

Soon the trio were moving to the dinning tent and not a moment too soon; it had started to rain. The aroma of foods caused Naruto's mouth to water. After getting a tray of food, Naruto nearly dropped it as he was tackled by Ume and Yoshi.

"Big Brother! Sit with us!"

"Yeah Big Brother!"

Looking around Naruto saw the elderly man Kahiko give an encouraging nod as Tampopo smiled even brighter, both sitting several tables over next to Yuichi.

Naruto looked back at the eger faces of the two kids.

_Well...it wouldn't hurt to just sit next to them, right?_

Nodding Naruto couldn't help but smile as the two whoop a victory before dragging him to their table. In no time at all the kids launched into the adventure they had to which Naruto half listen to as the kids went into great detail of their epic saga of saving the Mushroom kingdom.

"Hey bastard."

Ume and Yoshi both stopped in their story telling, gasping at the swear word, as the blonde boy turned to the speaker.

"What do you want? I'm sort of busy right now." He muttered in response to the greeting, subtly ignoring the insult thrown his way.

Toshio snarled. "You know what I want, midget?" Sounding superior despite having gotten his head handed to him earlier.

"That's what I had just said, unless of course you're too Neanderthalic to properly understand what you yourself even want, and in that case I apologize for asking an overly complicated question."

_Wow, no wonder Sasuke said that to me once; its funny seeing people's faces go red like that,_ Naruto mused as he thought up another insult he recalled his old teammates using.

"I want you to get off your high horse!" Toshio spat his words out, venom lacing every syllable, his arms crossed. "You just think you're perfect acting so high and mighty, don'cha?"

"It's said 'don't you' not 'don'cha'. If fact 'don'cha' isn't even a word. And no. I know I'm not perfect," he answered starkly, going back to his food while mentally patting himself on the back. Sasuke probably would be calling him a rip off artist but who cares?

"Human perfection does not exist. If a human were to be perfect, then they would lack the mistakes that pierce the human existence and would therefore lack what one must have to be referred to as human being. Thus, when one says the figure of speech about human perfection, is just like saying that you're a wise fool; utter contradiction."

_Wow, Sakura-chan would be so proud of me for memorizing THAT._

"...Did you just call me a fool?!" Toshio half snarled, half yelled.

"If you don't even know what a figure of speech is, then I don't think I'd even need to call you a fool for anyone to notice that you are very much just that; a fool."

_Now I understand what Kakashi-sensei meant by 'It is better to provoke your enemies then give in to their provocation; you always look smarter and get to laugh at them when the steam starts coming out their ears'. _Naruto thought bemused as he watched Toshio turn bright red. Standing up Naruto began to walk away, very proud at how he handled that when he felt something coming at him.

Instincts took over as Naruto bent to the side, caught the flying object and hurled it back. a scream rented the air and Naruto felt his face drain of color at the side of Toshio on the ground, blood all over the ground.

_Dear god, what have I done?_

* * *

Kahiko watched happily as the blonde boy walked in with Tampopo to place his beloved white rat in a hide away pocket-like crease in the tent. Apparently the rat had been sleeping there during his stay.

The three walked to the dinning tent which already was full of his tribesmen and families.

Kahiko and Tampopo sat next to Yuichi as the blonde, who was getting a tray of food, was (gently) tackled by Ume and Yoshi who insisted that he sit with them. The blonde seemed very hesitant but after a moment of contemplating he agreed silently, much to the children's happiness.

Kahiko watched the strange blonde as he sat down, seeming to listen to the children's prattle as they went on about how they defeated the evil Browser and saved the Mushroom kingdom (ah, don't you just love children's imaginations?).

"Whiskers seems fine." Yuichi said casually, having followed Kahiko's line of sight.

Tampopo frowned at her mentor. "He practically had a panic attack when Ume and Yoshi hugged him earlier! That's not what I call 'fine'!"

Looking over at the other table Tampopo smiled at the youth. She had heard from her mentor, Yuichi that the boy was sad but clearly the older man had been downplaying it. The boy in front of her looked like the picture of a sad and lost boy, from the way he scuffed his feet in a sheepish manner, to the too large clothing, but his eyes…

They were not just sad, but pained and desolated, as though everything in his life had fallen apart but there was still a glimmer of hope, slim but still there.

"Well if I'm not mistaken, he had gone through a lot recently." The good doctor said. At his student's puzzled expression he told of his theory that the blonde and the local town attacks.

After he finished Tampopo looked teary eyed and ready to run over and hug the poor whisker faced boy.

"I don't think he likes pity Tampopo." Kahiko said as he took a sip of his drink.

Tampopo nodded before her face took on a sour expression. "Oh god its Wari."

Kahiko continued to calmly drink his tea, even when a pair of large hands slammed down in front of him.

"Kahiko! That outsider assaulted my son Toshio! I demand that little brat to be punished!"

Looking over his glass Kahiko saw the red faced Wari. It really was amazing how genetics could make father and son look so much alike, the only real difference was the obvious age differences and that Wari was much bulkier then Toshio.

"I saw what had happened Wari. Toshio had been pre-warned by our guest that if he did not stop harassing certain people that he would get popped in the face, notably on the nose. As your son had refused to stop his distressing attitude and duly ignored said warning I don't see how our guest could get in trouble for his actions."

Wari's face took an interesting shade of purple. "He broke Toshio's nose! The little snot needs to be disciplined for assaulting and bullying!"

"Then why," Yuichi's smooth voice drawled, causing Wari to tense at the sound, his eyes widening as though he just realized the doctor was there, "don't you start with your own boy first? Toshio has a bad habit to bully and steal from the younger children. This could be a perfect illustration for the poor little outsider by using your own dear boy as an example. After all, any good father would want to cure their little tykes of THAT."

"Erm, yes, of course, I-I'll get on it right away." Wari stuttered, quickly leaving the table.

"Um Yuichi? Kahiko can take care of himself."

"Yes but I hate Wari and his spawn. Knowing him he's probably telling the little ugly sod to confront Whiskers."

"But you shouldn't be so mean! No wonder adults believe you spawned all nine of the tailed demons and the kid's think you secretly eat babies!"

"How did those secrets get out? Oh dear, looks like I'll have to go on another killing spree to weed out all possible suspects."

Tampopo wasn't sure if Yuichi was joking or not.

Yuichi gazed over to where Whiskers sat before sighing. "See? I told you. so pathetically predictable."

True to Yuichi's words, Toshio was walking over to where the other children sat, Wari not too far away with a similar smirk on his ugly face.

"Hey bastard."

Ume and Yoshi both gasped at the swear word, as the blonde boy turned to the speaker.

"What do you want? I'm sort of busy right now." He muttered in response to the greeting, subtly ignoring the insult thrown his way.

Tampopo stood to interfere but was stopped by Yuichi. "Let's see how Whiskers handles this."

Toshio snarled before smirking. "You know what I want, midget?"

"That's what I had just said, unless of course you're too Neanderthalic to properly understand what you yourself even want, and in that case I apologize for asking an overly complicated question."

Many watching this spectacle choked on they're food, not sure they heard that right.

"I want you to get off your high horse!" Toshio spat his words out, venom lacing every syllable, his arms crossed. "You just think you're perfect acting so high and mighty, don'cha?"

"It's said 'don't you' not 'don'cha'. If fact 'don'cha' isn't even a word. And no. I know I'm not perfect," the blonde answered somberly. Taking a sip the blonde continued.

"Human perfection does not exist. If a human were to be perfect, then they would lack the mistakes that pierce the human existence and would therefore lack what one must have to be referred to as human being. Thus, when one says the figure of speech about human perfection, is just like saying that you're a wise fool; utter contradiction."

Yuichi chortled as Kahiko watched on finding this as funny as apparently many others in the room did.

"...Did you just call me a fool?!" Toshio half snarled, half yelled.

"Wow, that took him almost a minute to process." The doctor said with a chuckle.

"If you don't even know what a figure of speech is, then I don't think I'd even need to call you a fool for anyone to notice that you are very much just that; a fool."

Toshio was bow purple with rage as the blonde boy calmly got up, walking away as though nothing happened.

Kahiko was about to laugh when he saw Toshio pull out a knife and threw it at the unsuspecting blonde's back.

"Whiskers!" Kahiko started, already up and running forward.

What happened next was nearly impossible for anyone to follow. One moment Toshio was hurtling the sharpened knife at the blonde boy and the next the blonde seemed to have caught it and threw it back at Toshio, but unlike the whiskered boy Toshio didn't catch it and found the blade embedded in his thigh.

Toshio screamed, blood spouting every where. Yuichi was by his side in a heart beat, quickly applying pressure to stop the bleeding as Tampopo helped.

Wari whipped about, rounding on the shocked blonde boy. "You almost killed my son! If he dies, it'll be all your fault you little monster!"

The blonde boy's face went from shock to pained before he turned and ran out the tent.

Yuichi stopped long enough to punch Wari square on the nose, breaking it before going back to Toshio saying neutrally, "Kahiko, go look for Whiskers. He may do something drastic if left unattended."

Nodding Kahiko ran after the boy. The rain had started, pouring like rivers. Nerugui was ahead of him, tracking the boy down.

Kahiko began to worry when the trail started to turn to the cliff sides. Nerugui let out a loud 'eeek' causing Kahiko to look up near the higher cliffs.

Kahiko felt his heart stop when he saw the boy standing there, getting ready to jump off. With speed he didn't even know he possessed Kahiko ran up the hill that lead to the cliff, and tackled the boy to the muddy ground before he could leap. The blonde thrash about but Kahiko tightened his grip.

"Whiskers! What do you think your doing?!"

"Let me go! You saw what happened! I nearly killed him!"

"It was an accident! You didn't mean for it to happen right?!"

"It doesn't matter! Bad things happen when I'm around! People die around me!"

"No they don't!"

YES THEY DO! The town, Mitsi, they all died because of me!" The boy wailed.

Kahiko looked down at the boy, disbelief evident in his eyes. "What do you mean?"

The boy had stopped struggling but was fighting the tears back. "The town, they didn't do anything wrong! But because of my stupidity, their dead! And Mitsi! She was my first real friend! She was the nicest girl I had ever met! Now she's dead because of me!" The blonde boy voice was cracking from trying to hold it all in.

Kahiko held the boy closer. So that was why he was so hesitant around the children's, or why he tried not to get involved with them. He was afraid. Afraid he'd loose everything all over again.

Kahiko had heard that one group of bandit's would trick citizen's into giving them access to the town, destroying it from the inside out. The boy must have been from one of those towns, and being a naive boy that he had been thought the bandits good people and let them in.

_The poor boy, he must be tearing himself apart with grief and blame._ Kahiko thought sadly.

"I wish I never existed. So many people would still be alive if I had never been born." The boy whispered, just loud enough for the nomadic leader to freeze upon hearing it.

Pulling the boy around Kahiko looked him right in the eyes.

"Now you listen to me! Killing yourself won't bring them back! I may not know the whole story but I do know this; it was an accident!"

"But I killed them! They died-"

"Boy, are you telling me you had planned those deaths? Did you intentionally kill those people? Did you purposefully murder Mitsi?"

The boy looked horror struck. "No! I never would! I didn't mean for it to happen! I-I never meant it to happen!"

Embracing the boy tightly, Kahiko spoke again.

"Listen…I can't fathom what your going through, but I know that if you keep running from it, it'll destroy you. You just told me you never intended for this to happen. I never met your friend Mitsi, but if she's was the nicest girl, then I'm pretty sure she wouldn't hold it against you. It wasn't your fault."

"But it was." The boy whispered as a strangled sob broke out. "I can't stay in one place too long, I'll hurt people."

Kahiko looked at the boy. He was crying, looking as though he wished death would come and claim him.

"You know," Kahiko said, choosing his word's carefully. "This group, my friends and family, are nomads. We never stay in one place long. This is the longest we have stayed in an area in over three years. Will you please come with us?"

The boy looked up, wild hope and fear shining in his eyes. "But Toshio-"

"That was his own fault. If the brat plays with fire, he better expect to get burned. And Wari is an idiot for encouraging it. But they are morons, so I can't do anything about that other then kick them out."

The boy looked indecisive, so Kahiko said, "You don't have to answer right away. Think it over, but I would like your answer by the end of next week."

The boy hesitantly nodded and they both got up.

"Well let's get back. It's pouring bucket's here, and we're both drenched through."

The two plus weasel made their way back to the medical tent when the boy muttered something.

Kahiko looked down at his shorter companion. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Tsumibito. Call me Tsumibito." He said a bit louder.

Kahiko smiled. "Well then Tsumibito, let's get you out of those waterlogged clothes and fill you up with nice warm soup?"

The boy smiled as Shironezumi came down from his hiding place and jumped onto the boy's shoulder.

Kahiko and Tsumibito dried off and were in dry clothes in record time. After filling themselves up the blonde boy went to sleep, his trusty rat curled up next to him as he went into a deep slumber. Kahiko went off to talk to Yuichi once he was sure the children were safely tucked in.

"How's he doing?" Kahiko asked, eyeing the heavily sedated Toshio warily.

"He's fine. Barely missed the artery. He'll need to stay off that leg for the time being though. How's Whiskers?"

"Tsumibito, that's what he said his name was."

Yuichi raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure that's his name? Because if it is, it's a horrible name to give a child."

"Well, he did say to call him that so maybe it's not." Kahiko said thoughtfully.

"What's so bad about Tsumibito? It sound's nice!" Tampopo said brightly.

Both men gave her bland stares before Yuichi answered. "Because Tsumibito means 'Sinner'."

Tampopo's jaw dropped before she started talking again in a much angrier voice. "What kind of parent names their kid that?!"

"Now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure it's not his name but an alias he gave himself."

"Why would he use a pseudonym?"

Kahiko told them of what transpired between Toshio's accident and shortly after they returned, and the more he told the angrier Yuichi got and the more Tampopo looked ready to cry and rush the young boy to put him in a loving embrace.

"Lord, no wonder he was so squirmy around the other kids! The poor thing, blaming himself over all this." Tampopo whispered tearfully.

"That boy… suffering so much, and he can't forgive himself either. I'll have a 'chat' with Wari, tell him to keep away from Tsumibito." Yuichi said, eyes glinting evilly.

"We shouldn't call him that! It's not proper!" Tampopo berated.

"It's what he wants to be called. I'll respect his wish, regardless if his chosen name is a horrible one." Kahiko said sternly.

"But-"

Yuichi interrupted her. "It will have to suffice. We don't know his real name and besides; his real name probably brings back horrible memories."

Tampopo look unhappy about this but kept her tongue. As Yuichi went back to checking Toshio Kahiko watched the sleeping whiskered face boy. _Children should never have the eyes of broken soldiers. Never._

* * *

Aaaaaaand another chapter!

If you find Naruto odd, please remember he is trying to prevent himself from suffering a mental breakdown (good luck there Naruto).

He has had some time since the volcano incident to think things over and since he had no one to talk to except a for a rat he came to most of those conclusions about him being a danger magnet and death bringer by himself, plus he is traumatized and grief has botched his ability to think straight so it'll be a little while before he sorts everything out correctly.

And before you ask, Kahiko and Nerugui are from Naruto the Movie 2: Legend of the Stone of Gelel. I did though make up Tampopo, Ume, Yoshi, Yuichi and Wari along with Toshio.

Hope you like it!

A personal thanks to:

peppymint

Crypton89

Thanks for the ideas!

And another note of thanks to goku90504 for proof reading this!

Next Chapter: Tsumibito the Merchant/Peddler Apprentice.

Review! Review or the gnomes that cause writer block will steal my muse!

E.o.S.


End file.
